


Variations Of A Kiss

by Saziikins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins
Summary: Greg remembers their first kiss... and every kiss they have shared since.Written for Sherstrade Month 2017, day one prompt: First kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, folks, and Sherstrade fans - if you're on Tumblr, we are celebrating Sherstrade Month. Use the tag and follow @sherstrade-month for a daily dose of prompts and treats. 
> 
> I'm going to try to write as much as I can during the month (Although I'm moving house in about a week, so I'll do all I can!)

He’ll never forget their first kiss. How could he? It was their first kiss. A kiss from out of nowhere and off-target, from a man who made him dizzy. From a man who had captivated him from the first day they met at the sauna, with his loud deductions and all-seeing eyes. Their relationship had always been about gore and death and blood… Until it wasn’t.

Until the kiss.

He’ll never forget how they sheltered from the rain at a bus stop, droplets of water falling from Sherlock’s flattened hair. They’d been following Toby the dog, only Toby was just a little bit useless, and they were lost in the rain. 

He’d lit a cigarette. Sherlock had plucked it from his fingers before he could take the first drag, and he had stamped it out, and muttered those immortal words: “Those things will still kill you.”

“What am I going to do while we wait then?” Greg remembers asking. “Watch you twitter until it stops?”

Sherlock had rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. “Tweet,” he had corrected. 

“Whatever.”

The kiss came then, wet lips landing on the corner of Greg’s mouth. Greg had reached out to steady himself, and found Sherlock’s elbows, and thought he felt him tremble. The kiss lasted mere seconds… the next one never seemed to end. 

No, he’ll never forget their first kiss. The rest have been lovely too. Lips against lips, kisses soft and hard and teeth and tongue and heaven. Mouth wet against Sherlock’s pale, sensitive neck, that place behind his ear, lips dipping to his throat. Kisses shared in the dark, hands fumbling beneath the covers. 

Kisses dropped onto torsos, spines, foreheads and cocks and thighs and bullet scars. Mouths touching so softly that Sherlock shakes in his arms and holds onto him all night as if petrified he will float away and leave somehow. 

Their days and nights are filled with intense kisses of passion and then lips pressing so lightly to fingertips straight after. He’ll never be able to recall each one, however much he longs to. Their kisses are like fireworks, and are frenzied and fevered…

And now… now, they sit together in Greg’s office, frowning down at paperwork. Sherlock will run off any minute; he hasn’t the patience to stare at crime scene photographs for hours at a time. 

He drops his head and meets Greg in a kiss, and it’s… familiar. It’s a kiss they’ve shared before. A kiss between two people who have kissed hundreds of times, who know the gesture will always be returned without hesitation, without question. It’s a kiss to say ‘I’ll see you later’. A kiss to say ‘I’ll meet you at home’. A kiss to say… a kiss to say everything they’re yet to say aloud. 

Sherlock holds his eyes, mouth quirking into a smile. The moment lasts and lasts.

Greg watches him go, and he smiles to himself. There will be more kisses later, that he knows, as surely as the sun will rise in a few hours’ time. 

He also knows he will never forget this kiss. The kiss from a man who makes him dizzy and captivates him. A kiss from a man who loves him.


End file.
